All is Fair in Love & Wrestling
by Foxboy614
Summary: *Requested by Magicninjaw* After Yoshi and Luciana's big match, the leagues are now hosting a mixed-match event. And Yoshi's match is against Sakura Hagiwara, his girlfriend! How will this play out for them? Read and find out. Sort of a sequel to Ascent of the Hawk. Sakura X Yoshi, with a bit of Rio X Ichiro. I ONLY OWN THE OCS!
1. Chapter 1: An Interesting Proposition

**I do not own anything except for the OCs. I am merely a fan doing this for fun and amusement.  
Over on DeviantArt (which I also do not own), a user gave me a really good idea on a story to try.**

At the Animal Squadron Gym, the members were all training and working out, keeping themselves in peak condition to fight. In he ring, Yoshi and Ichiro were facing off against each other. Ichiro was struggling against Yoshi; since he joined the team, Yoshi has become a lot more formidable and dangerous. And Katsu took notice of his change as well. Just seeing Yoshi in the ring and giving it his all made him smile. He knew the boy was letting go of his insecurities and becoming the wrestler he knew he could be.

Back in the ring, Yoshi was still standing, lightly panting while Ichiro was down on one knee, panting heavily. "Had enough?" Yoshi asked him. Ichiro looked at him and grinned.  
"Not on your life birdy." he replied. Yoshi smirked and crossed his arms.  
"Well then, I'll just have to fix that." Yoshi replied as he leaned against the turnbuckle, waiting for Ichiro to get up. And once he did finally get up, Ichiro ran forward, ready to go in for a clothesline. But Yoshi ducked out of the way. Ichiro turned and went for Yoshi again, only for him to miss again. Yoshi took his chance and lunged at Ichiro. He wrapped his legs around Ichiro's head, like he would for a Hurricanrana, but instead transitioned into a Black Widow Hold. Ichiro growled as Yoshi tightened the hold. "What about now?" he asked tauntingly.  
"Nngh… no way!" Ichiro yelled in defiance. Yoshi grinned and tightened the hold more. Ichiro was fighting back a shout.  
"Come on, man! Show no mercy!" Kenji yelled.

Katsu was watching them spar from the outside of the ring with a proud smile. Yoshi had come a long way since he joined the team. Once a shy and timid boy, Yoshi quickly rose up in the ranks and became a strong and fierce fighter, just like his parents before him. Katsu knew that rejoining wrestling was good for him.

Not only has wrestling been good for Yoshi, but so has Sakura Hagiwara. Ever since the two started dating, Yoshi has come further and further out of his shell. Not only that, but he has been far more social and loose. True, he still had some social issues and was still a bit nervous around her. However, he still made a lot of great progress.

Yoshi continued to tighten his hold on Ichiro, hoping to make him submit. Ichiro tried to fight it, but Yoshi was showing no signs of letting up. "Grr… I can't take this anymore! I give up!" he yelled, tapping out. Yoshi grinned and let him go. Ichiro fell to his knees and rubbed his pained body. He looked up and saw Yoshi sticking his hand out to help him up. Ichiro took his hand and stood up.  
"You alright man?" Yoshi asked.  
"Yeah. I'll live." Ichiro told him. He then smiled. "I gotta say; you've been making a lot of progresss since you joined. It won't be long until you're ready for a title match."  
"I second that." a female said.

Ichiro and Yoshi's faces got a strange look as they both turned around and saw a woman standing at the door. And judging by the excited gasps and mutterings, it was someone important. The woman was tall and had a curvaceous figure. She had long blonde hair, gentle brown eyes, soft pink lips, and she was wearing a white cowgirl hat with a black band and a gold star, a white jacket over a black tank-top, a white miniskirt, and black thigh-high boots. If that was who Yoshi thought it was, then her presence was a big honor.

"M-M-Ms. Jackal! It's a pleasure to see you today!" Katsu said excitedly, bowing to her.  
"Hello, Mr. Katsu." she said. "It's nice to see you too."  
"What brings you here?" Katsu asked.  
"I come with big news. But first, I need to speak to Yoshi." Jackal replied. Yoshi was surprised to hear that she wanted him.  
"Why me?" Yoshi asked.  
"Allow me to shed some light on the subject." another female said. Yoshi was now even more shocked. Behind Jackal came another girl. And it was not just any girl; it was Luciana! Not only that, but Sakura came in with her as well!

"Luciana? Sakura? What're you two doing here?" Yoshi asked.  
"We'll explain in a bit." Luciana said.  
"Do you have any special rooms where we could talk?" Jackal asked.  
"We do have a break room." Yoshi said. "We could use that."  
"Alright." Jackal said with a smile. "Now come." she told him. Yoshi nodded and jumped out of the ring to follow Jackal and Luciana. Sakura stayed for him so she and him could walk while holding hands.

Once in the break room, Jackal sat down at the table along with Luciana. Yoshi and Sakura sat down on the opposite side of them. "I've been hearing a lot of good things about you, Yoshi Hirano." Jackal said. "And after seeing that video of you, as well as your match against Luciana, I can tell you have a bright future ahead of you as a wrestler."  
"Thanks ma'am. It's an honor to be complimented by a champion like you." Yoshi said with a smile. Jackal smiled and giggled.  
"My pleasure." Jackal said. "Now, to get to our main topic. It seems the rumors we've been hearing about are true." Yoshi raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Rumors? What rumors?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I haven't heard any rumors recently." Sakura chimed in.  
"Well, allow me to explain." Luciana said. "After our match, the leagues saw that ratings spiked, and that many were wanting them to implement some kind of mixed-match stuff. At first, they said that they'd think about it. But now, it's official; next week, they're hosting the first mixed-match event. It's supposed to be a little test to see if it'll actually work out." she explained.

Yoshi could not believe it. A mixed-match event? The idea sounded odd to him, but he was not about to completely rule it out. Just watching the girls of Berserk fight, as well as Jackal, was proof that it could actually work out. Plus, going by experience with his matches against Luciana, he could actually see the potential.

"So, mixed matches, huh? Like a male and a female facing off against each other?" he asked.  
"Yep." Luciana replied. "I've already been signed on to take the first match. And they want you to take part too."  
"You and me against each other again?" Yoshi asked.  
"No." Jackal chimed in. "She'll be the opening match, while you'll be the last one."  
"Saving the best for last, I see." Yoshi said jokingly. Jackal and Sakura giggled, while Luciana rolled her eyes with a smile.  
"I guess you could say that." Jackal said.  
"So, who's my opponent?" Yoshi asked.  
"Well, I know this may upset you, but your opponent… is Sakura Hagiwara." Jackal replied.

Yoshi went dead silent, slack-jawed, and bug-eyed. He was going to have to fight agianst Sakura? Yoshi has had issues touching her normally in the past, and now he has to wrestle her? "W-W-Why do I have to fight Sakura?" Yoshi asked in shock.  
"I think it'll be good for you two." Luciana said. Yoshi gave her a mean look.  
"How?" he bluntly asked.  
"You have some struggle touching her, so you can overcome that by wrestling with Sakura. Plus, she's a tough girl. I've had to learn that the hard way." Luciana said. "Her special move dang-near broke my jaw." she added. Yoshi chuckled before giving Sakura a high-five and a kiss on the cheek. Sakura giggled and pecked him back.  
"Trust us; this may do you more good than you think." Jackal said. "You two are very tough fighters, and I so want to see you two fight it out. Also, I want your relationship to blossom. And I figure this could help you two out."

Yoshi was still unsure about this. Sakura was as well, but she was more up to the challenge than Yoshi was. "Sakura… do you want to do this?"  
"I was the one who suggested this." Sakura admitted. Yoshi had to do a double-take.  
"What?!" he half-yelled.  
"Yeah, come on. It'll be fun. It'll help you get used to touching me better." Sakura said, "Besides..." she trailed off, standing up from her chair and walking behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close to his ear before whispering in a seductive voice. "Wouldn't you like to wrestle me to the ground?" Yoshi felt his entire body go up in flames.  
"Well… I g-g-guess… since you p-pput it like that..." he stammered, making all the girls giggle. Yoshi blushed harder. He cleared his throat and shook himself a bit. "I will do my best." he said. Sakura smiled and placed a big kiss on his cheek.  
"Sweet!" she cheered. "I don't want you to hold back on me because I'm a girl." she told him.

"So it's settled then?" Jackal asked. Sakura and Yoshi nodded. "Perfect. I'll make the arrangements, and your match will be set up."  
"OK. Thank you, ma'am." Yoshi said. Everyone stood up and shook hands. Jackal was the first to leave.  
"Good luck, hawkie." Luciana said before leaving.  
"I look forward to our match." Sakura said suggestively before placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He blushed hard once again. She smiled and walked away, swaying her hips a bit more for him.

Yoshi plopped back down into his chair. "I don't think I can do this." he muttered to himself. But he knew he could not weasel his way out of this. He had already agreed to it, and he could not let Sakura down. However, he did have to admit that this would probably help him out in the long run. Still, he had his doubts about this. But now, he had to get himself ready for next week.

 ***And that wraps up Chapter 1. I can't guarantee Chapter 2 will come quickly, since I suck with due dates, but I will try my best. So stay tuned.  
Until then, I bid you all sayonara. God bless, and stay safe!**


	2. Chapter 2: Before the Match

Today was finally time for the big match. The wrestlers were pumped and ready for action. And the audience was ready for the event to begin.

" **Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our first ever mixed-match event!"** the announcer exclaimed. " **Tonight is set to be a fun and action-packed event sure to excite! We have several battles of the sexes planned out for you tonight! And with me tonight is the world champion herself, Jackal Tojo!"** she shouted excitedly, making the audience cheer loudly. Jackal giggled.  
" **Thanks for having me on with you."** Jackal said. " **We have quite a lineup tonight. First up, Luciana Santiago and Takahashi Tatsu will go head to head, then the League of Evil's top members, Digger and Hornet, will go against the Brothers of Chaos, Oni and Tengu. But then, we seem to have a match between two teams! Both from the Animal Squadron and Berserk. First will be Ichiro Azai against Rio Kazama. And to wrap the event up, Yoshi Hirano will go face to face with his own girlfriend, Sakura Hagiwara!"**  
" **Hoo-wee! I'm excited just HEARING about these fights! Let's not keep the people waiting and give them what they want! TIME TO RUMBLE!"** the announcer yelled, unable to contain her excitement. And from the roar of the audience, they could not either.

 _ *** Backstage *  
**_  
Yoshi was getting dressed, wearing his usual wrestling clothes. However, he wore a new pair of gloves; they were red, stopped a bit below his elbows, and were fingerless. He was doing his best to keep his head cool and his stomach calm. Even though he committed to the match, he was beginning to have second doubts. He knew Sakura was a tough girl, but he still did not want to hurt her. He buried his face into his hands, sighing heavily. " _I don't think I can do this..."_ he thought. " _My stomach feels even worse than before..."_

During his moment of doubt and worry, he did not hear the footsteps approaching him from behind. But when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he yelped and jumped up. The person laughed at his reaction. When he recognized the voice, he turned around and saw Rio, already wearing her wrestling attire. He glared at her. "Don't do that! I'm already a wreck as it is." he told her before sitting back down. Rio chuckled and sat down next to him.  
"Sorry, bud." she said. "I didn't mean to scare you like that." Yoshi sighed.  
"It's fine… I'm just really nervous right now… I think I made a bad choice." he said.  
"I understand. You really care about Sakura, and you don't want to hurt her. That's good; that shows how you are as a person." Rio said, smiling softly. Yoshi was surprised to see her smile, especially since she typically does not smile genuinely that much. "Nevertheless, you have to commit and fight her in this situation."  
"I know… I will… I'm just trying to calm myself." Yoshi said.  
"You'll be fine." Rio assured him, patting his shoulder.

It seemed Rio managed to calm his nerves a little bit. But it seemed that her nerves would be agitated when Ichiro came into the room, also in his gear, to check up on Yoshi. "Feeling alright, man?"  
"So far, so good." Yoshi replied.  
"Not having second doubts, are you?" Ichiro asked.  
"I did… but I committed to this, and I'm going to keep my promise." Yoshi said. "...Even if my stomach feels queasy beyond belief." he added, chuckling lightly. Ichiro smirked and side-hugged his friend.  
"Don't worry, my dude. You'll be fine." he said. Yoshi looked at him and grinned.  
"Thanks man." he said.

So as the three sat in the room, Yoshi could not help but notice that Rio would sneak a few glances at Ichiro. He chuckled. He could tell she actually wanted him so badly. And he could also see that her own self-denial is eating her up.

In about five minutes, Luciana was announced the winner. "Your match is soon, right?" Yoshi asked.  
"Uh huh." Rio said. "After this next match, me and Ichiro go head to head."  
"And I look forward to it." Ichiro said.  
"You're looking forward to me beating you?" Rio asked.  
"No. Just being in the ring with you." Ichiro replied. "Besides, I don't know if I'll win the fight, given who my opponent is - the lovely snowhead herself, Rio Kazama." he added. Rio blushed and looked away.  
"You're so full of it, you know that?" she asked. Ichiro chuckled while Yoshi snickered.  
"I'm just speaking the truth." Ichiro said, making her blush harder  
 _ **  
* Time-skip ***_

About six minutes later, Luciana's match was over, resulting in her victory. Rio and Ichiro continued to stay with Yoshi to try and help him relax himself. But then, an employee came in the room with them. "Excuse me, Rio and Ichiro?" he asked.  
"Hmm?" they asked in unison.  
"It seems there's been a change in plans. Oni and Tengu are running late." he told them. "So you two are going on now. Sorry for this." Rio and Ichiro bolted up and ran to the door to get ready. But Rio, wanting to play the "ladies first" role, pushed Ichiro out of the way and ran out. Ichiro growled as he stood up.  
"Oh, that girl..." he said to himself. But he couldn't help but grin. "And so, the hunt continues." he added before going after her. Yoshi sighed in amusement.  
"He doesn't give up... still, you gotta admire his passion." he said to himself.

 _ *** Time-skip ***_

Yoshi was sketching in his book, waiting for his match to begin. Since his match was at the end, he figured he had time. "I wonder who won between Rio and Ichiro..." he wondered aloud. And he got his answer in a rather amusing and hilarious way. He heard rapid footsteps approaching his door. He put his book down and went to see what was going on. He then saw Ichiro running full-speed, cackling victoriously. And not too far behind him, Rio was hot on his tail. "Come here!" she yelled in anger. He could not help but laugh at their chase, watching them as they ran.  
"Those two..." he said to himself.  
"They're really something, aren't they?" a female voice asked from behind him. Yoshi turned his head to the other side and saw Chinatsu and Kurea walking up.  
"Chinatsu? Kurea? What are you two doing here?" Yoshi asked.  
"We just came to see you, and wish you luck on your match." Chinatsu said.  
"And also, to give you a suggestion." Kurea added.  
"Well, thank you." Yoshi said with a smile. "And, what's the suggestion?"  
"Go shirtless." the girls said in unison.

Yoshi immediately locked up and flared up like a fire. The girls just told him to go shirtless! Why?! That was a question he was going to get an answer to right then and there.

"May I ask... why?" Yoshi asked, feeling weirded out.  
"Look, you want to get better about touching Sakura, correct?" Kurea asked.  
"Right..." Yoshi replied.  
"And you agreed to take part in the match to do so, correct?" Chinatsu chimed in.  
"Again, yeah..." Yoshi replied.  
"So, we figured this could help you." Kurea told him. "After all, with more skin exposed, you'll feel Sakura much more."  
"I know the idea seems odd to you... but trust us, it'll help." Chinatsu said.  
"Well... I don't know..." Yoshi said with uncertainty.  
"Ah, come on. Do it for Sakura." Chinatsu encouraged. After a brief pause, Yoshi sighed deeply and took his shirt off, revealing his toned body. Chinatsu and Kurea found themselves blushing. _"I can see why Sakura has such an attraction to him..."_ she thought.  
 _"Ooh, Sakura, you lucky girl..."_ Kurea thought. Meanwhile, Yoshi was blushing like mad.

"Well... you happy now?" Yoshi asked in embarrassment. The girls giggled and nodded their heads yes. He blushed harder.  
"I know you feel weird... but you'll thank us later." Chinatsu said.  
"Yeah." Kurea said. "Well... we better get back with the team... see ya around. Good luck!" she said before she and Chinatsu left the room, leaving Yoshi alone again.

Yoshi, who had begun to calm his nerves, was now even more nervous than before. He was just getting calm now, and now he has to start all over again. But also, the other reason he was so embarrassed by this was because he has never fought shirtless before. But he had to wonder; was there some sort of plan that they had in mind? He was not sure, but he was about to find out after the semi-final match.

 *** I originally wanted this to be a two-shot, but it'll need a new chapter, it seems. The next chapter will be the match itself. So stay tuned. God bless, and take care!**


	3. Chapter 3: Yoshi VS Sakura

After Rio and Ichiro's match, the match that was supposed to go before them was finally able to go under way. And unfortunately for Digger and Hornet, their opponents were a lot stronger than they were. The fight was over in about two minutes. Oni and Tengu practically mauled them into defeat.

 **"And now, for the moment we've all be waiting for! The final match of the night!"** the announcer cheered. **"We have been waiting for this for so long!"**  
 **"Indeed!"** Jackal said in agreement. **"I gotta say, I've been looking forward to this match for days! And now, here it is! Sakura Hagiwara of Berserk versus Yoshi Hirano of the Animal Squadron!"**

Yoshi's theme began to play over the speakers, pumping up the crowd and earning a thunder of cheers and applause from the audience. Yoshi came out onto the stage, making the girls go a bit crazier to see him without a shirt. He held his arms in an x-cross formation before fanning them out dramatically. "BRA-KAAAAAWWWW!" he cried out. He then ran down the ramp and jumped inside the ring, going from one turnbuckle to the next to bow to the audience. Once done, he leaned against one of them to await Sakura.

 **"Yoshi looks pumped and ready to go!"** the announcer exclaimed.  
 **"Indeed he does!"** Jackal added.

Up next, Sakura's theme started playing. She came out onto the stage, wearing a white robe with red markings and pink petal prints. She raised her fist to the crowd, pumping them up before she ran down the ramp and into the ring. She went to the center of the ring and bowed to the audience. Yoshi walked over to her and the two hugged before going to their respective corner.

"So, you ready Sakura?" Yoshi asked.  
"Just about." Sakura replied before untying the sash holding her robe together and peeling her robe off. Underneath it, she wore a white bikini with red linings and pink petal prints. It was similar to the one Elena wore during their promotional stunt, only with red linings instead of blue, and flower petals instead of stars. She also wore her usual arm sleeves and boots. Yoshi's eyes practically bugged out of his skull, and his jaw hit the floor. Within the audience, the men were going wild as whistles and cheers rang throughout the stadium. "NOW I'm ready."

 **"Whoa! Sakura's practically wrestling in a bikini!"** the announcer exclaimed.  
 **"A bikini clad Sakura against a shirtless Yoshi... sounds like a hormonal dream for them."** Jackal joked. **"And the audience is excited to see it play out!"**  
 **"I hear you! Let's not keep them waiting!"** the announcer said. **"LET'S RUMBLE!"**

 _ ***DING!**_

Sakura wasted no time before running at Yoshi, drop-kicking him in the face and dropping him to the ground. Yoshi was so mesmerized by her attire that he was not able to react to her attack in time. Sakura then elbow dropped him in the chest, making him cry out before going for a headscissor, coiling her legs around his neck. Yoshi gagged and tried to pry her off, his face burning bright red.  
 **  
"And Sakura comes out swinging! Three moves right out of the gate in quick succession!"** the announcer yelled. **"She decided to start this show with a bang!"**  
 **"She's not pulling any punches, that's for sure."** Jackal added.

Meanwhile, back in the ring, Yoshi was desperately trying to break free. Sakura was grinning at him and his efforts and decided to tease him a bit. "That's it, big boy. Keep it up." she said in a teasing voice. Yoshi blushed harder.  
"Dang this girl..." he said to himself.

After a short struggle, he finally broke out, sitting up to catch his breath. But Sakura then grabbed his head and slammed it back on the ground. She then walked around him to straddle his lap, bringing him up and burying his face in between her breasts for another submission hold. Yoshi let out muffled screams against her chest, his face now burning hotter and brighter than before. Sakura giggled at his reaction, knowing her technique was working. "Oh, come now. Is this all?" she teasingly asked while petting his hair. "I expected more from you."  
Yoshi was not liking her tone one bit.

 **"Sakura seems intent on making Yoshi so flustered that he can't even focus!"** the announcer yelled.  
 **"Well, that's one way of doing it."** Jackal said. **"And she definitely has the body for it."**

Yoshi tried to fight his way out, but it was no use. She had a surprisingly strong hold on him. Of course, it could also be because of where she placed his face on her body. He had to try and resort to an outside method. He grabbed a fistful of her breasts in each hand, squeezing as hard as he could. Sakura cried out, both in shock and... arousal. She threw her head back and moaned, clearly enjoying what he did, which made her hold him tighter. Yoshi growled and decided upon a more direct approach. He thrashed about a bit before rolling so that he was now on top of her, pinning her shoulders to the ground. He knew the referee would start counting, forcing her to let go. The referee got down to count, only making it to one before Sakura forced him off. Yoshi quickly got to his feet, clutching his throat as his face burned a bright red. Sakura found his face to be so adorable.

 **"And he breaks out!"** the announcer yelled. **"Yoshi hasn't been doing so well so far, but perhaps now the hawk can really get some momentum going for himself!"  
"From watching him in the ring, Yoshi doesn't go down easy."** Jackal commented. **"He's gone up against some tough foes before, yet manages to find a way to come out on top, or at least go down trying. He's just getting warmed up."**

Yoshi stared her down, trying to read her next move. He has already figured out her game plan, and he knows her fighting style well. The problem for him would be to keep his hormones in check. If he can manage that, he may have a chance. He saw Sakura run towards him and braced himself. She went for a clothesline, but Yoshi ducked and waited for her to turn around. Once she did, he ran up and attacked with a frankensteiner, flipping her and dropping her hard on her back. Yoshi then got behind her and locked her in a chokehold, wrapping his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist. Sakura gagged and tried to break free, but he had her in a vice grip. She could not even wedge her chin in the nook of his arm to ease the grip. Yoshi may not have been very muscular, but he was stout.

 **"It looks like Yoshi could be turning the tables on Sakura!"** the announcer yelled.  
 **"It would certainly seem that way."** Jackal added. **"But it's still too early to determine for sure."**

Sakura was still trying to break free. But combined with how stout he was, and how tightly he is holding her, Sakura was in serious pain and trouble. She growled in effort. "Come on... you can do it..." she said to herself internally. She heard Yoshi chuckling.  
"So... not so funny now, huh?" he asked in a mocking tone, similar to the one she used on him. She growled at him. But in that moment, a new idea popped into her head. She knew it was easy for her to make him get flustered. She decided to test her new plan and moaned.  
"Harder daddy..." she begged. Yoshi got a weird look on his face and immediately let go, backing away from her.  
"What?!" he asked in shock.  
"What?" Sakura mocked. Yoshi just stared at her for a while.  
"You... have issues..." he told her.  
"Yeah, I get that a lot." Sakura replied cheekily.

Sakura sprang back up to her feet. Yoshi got into a fighting stance and ran at her. But Sakura tripped him, making him fall on the middle rope. She then ran and performed a tiger feint kick, grabbing the top and middle ropes while using the momentum to swing and kick Yoshi in the face, knocking him back. She then went and put him in another headscissor. Yoshi, however, was able to pry himself out much easier. He sprang up and kicked Sakura in the face before running the ropes, jumping off the top rope with a lionsault. He came crashing down on Sakura, knocking the wind out of her. The referee got down.  
"1! ...2! …"  
But Sakura managed to kick out, forcing Yoshi off of her.

 **"That was close!"** the announcer yelled.  
 **"That it was."** Jackal agreed.

Sakura and Yoshi stared each other down. Yoshi now had a good idea on her game plan. So as long as he can avoid being put into a submission hold by her, he would be good. But, of course, that would be easier said than done, as Sakura was a tough and quick girl. And to complicate it even more, her current attire left dangerously little to the imagination, and she used that to her advantage at every opportunity she could. She smirked and bent forward, giving him a view down her chest. Yoshi blushed a bright shade of red. "Dang it Sakura..." Yoshi said internally.  
"Well... aren't you gonna come at me?" Sakura taunted. Yoshi shook himself a bit before running at her full speed. She tried to trip him again, but he saved himself, landing on his hands and using the ropes to spring himself back for an elbow attack to Sakura's face. While down, Yoshi went for another lionsault, but Sakura dodged it, making Yoshi land hard on his stomach. Sakura rolled him over onto his back before jumping up, landing with a leg drop on his stomach. Yoshi yelled in pain as her attack connected. She then went for a pin and the referee got down, ready to count.  
"1! ...2!"  
But Yoshi quickly pushed her off and got quickly sprang up and kneed him in gut before throwing him against the ropes. He rebounded off of them, running back at Sakura. She was about to dropkick him, but he rolled out of the way before running again. He ran to the ropes and stopped, turning around and waiting for Sakura to stand up. And once she did, he ran at her and locked her in a black widow hold. Sakura yelled in pain as he locked her in place, and at the center of the ring.

 **"Oh! That's not a good place to be in!"** the announcer yelled.  
 **"A hard-to-escape submission hold in the center of the ring... I've been on the receiving end of those before. They are not fun.** " Jackal commented. **"And those were done by females. I can't imagine the pain of them when a MALE is the one applying it."**

Sakura was struggling big time. Yoshi had her locked in a tight hold at the center of the ring. He grinned while tightening his hold. Sakura cried out in agony. "Come on Sakura! Just submit, and I'll let you go!" he told her tauntingly.  
"URGH! NOT A CHANCE!" Sakura yelled in defiance. She had to find a way to get him off of her. And given how he had her locked in, it would not be easy. Her movements were seriously restricted. But she figured if she could move herself to the ropes, she could escape by forcing him to let go. So, very carefully, she shuffled herself one step at a time towards the ropes, fighting through the pain and agony. But the closer she got, the tighter Yoshi made the hold. She grit her teeth and pushed on, finally grabbing the ropes. "FINALLY!"  
"Ok! Rope break!' the ref said. "Break the hold!" she added. Yoshi growled and let her go. Sakura leaned on the ropes, panting tiredly.  
 **  
"And she barely escaped that hold!"** the announcer yelled. **"It looked like Yoshi had her!"**  
 **"That's correct."** Jackal said. **"Going up against a guy with ten years of training and experience is definitely not easy."**

Yoshi wasted no time and went for a tiger feint kick, running at the ropes and using the momentum to grab them and swing around for a kick, knocking Sakura down onto her back. Yoshi was now outside the ring and grinned. "Ok... sorry Sakura, but it's time to end this..." he said. He leaned back before jumping onto the ropes, then jumping off them for a flying body splash. Sakura's eyes shot open mere seconds before impact and rolled out of the way, causing Yoshi to crash to the floor, his body screaming in agony. While he was down, Sakura flipped him over before looping her arms around his legs, holding them up before flipping him over onto his stomach, going for the Boston Crab. Yoshi cried out in pain, feeling his back being bent past its limit. Sakura looked at him over her shoulder, grinning devilishly. She just loved being the one applying the Boston Crab. It felt satisfying to her, like when a rat manages to bite the cat and run it off.

 **"Sakura's applied the Boston Crab on Yoshi!"** the announcer yelled excitedly. **"And from the looks of it, she has him locked in tight!"**  
" **And Yoshi appears to be in serious pain."** Jackal commented.

Yoshi tried to crawl to the ropes, but Sakura kept arching him more and more. He felt like his spine was about to snap in half. He was in too much pain to crawl towards the ropes, so he began to push himself upwards, hoping to ease the hold enough to force her off him. Sakura tried to force him back down, but he was stout enough to resist and, after a few seconds, finally pushed himself up enough to force her off, throwing her off with his legs.

Several moves later, the two were tired. If either one got the other on their back, it would be over. But Yoshi intended to make her tap out after all the suggestive moves she used on him. Sakura ran at him for a drop kick, but Yoshi reversed it and then stomped on her back. He then helped her up, only to trap her in a bearhug. Sakura screamed in pain as he held her in place, squeezing tightly as several loud pops and cracks were heard. Sakura tried to make him let go, but she was too weak to break out. And also, after several attacks to her back, Sakura was in massive agony. She tried the "Harder daddy." trick, but that only made him squeeze tighter.

 **"Things aren't looking good for Sakura! Trapped in a bearhug in the center of the ring!"** the announcer yelled.  
 **"She's already took some serious punishment. I fear she may have to tap out here."** Jackal added.

 _"It hurts... It hurts so bad..."_ Sakura internally said, followed by a yelp as Yoshi tightened his hold. _"I feel like I'm about to break in two... I... I may have to give in... But there's so many watching... But if I don't, I may have to kiss wrestling goodbye... And I..."_ But her mind trailed off. Her eyes lit up. She had a plan! It was risky, but she had to try. It was that or nothing. And so, she fell limp in his hold, pretending to have passed out. The ref went over to her and inspected her for a bit before raising her hand up and letting it drop.  
"1!" the ref shouted. She lifted Sakura's hand up again, only to let it fall again. "2!"  
"Oh man! This isn't good!" one of Sakura's biggest fans said.  
"Sakura's out cold!" another one said.  
"She was so close!" said another. The ref raised Sakura's hand one last time. But this time, it stayed up, earning cheers from the audience. Yoshi was surprised and growled.  
"So... want some more, huh?!" he asked before squeezing tightly. Sakura smirked and pushed herself forward. What happened next surprised everyone, earning multiple gasps across the arena.  
 _ **  
"Holy crap!"  
"Is that legal?"  
"Can she do that?"  
"Wow..."**_

 **"Oh my..."** Jackal said, at a loss for words.

Sakura had kissed Yoshi! On the lips! His eyes shot wide open in surprise as his eyes became as wide as dinner plates. Sakura held the kiss for about a minute before pulling away. She giggled softly. "Well, I see you enjoyed that." she commented.  
"..." Yoshi could only stare in disbelief.  
"But I think I could've done better. Don't you think?" Sakura then said, earning more silence from Yoshi. She smirked and opened his mouth a little bit with her thumb. "I'll take your stunned silence as a yes."

Without another warning, Sakura kissed him again, harder and deeper than the last time. Yoshi's mind was in a frenzy, his face practically on fire from the shock at feeling Sakura kissing him and exploring his mouth. He even felt his grip loosening. He tried to tighten his hold, but the more he tried, the weaker it got. And soon, his arms fell limp at his sides. Sakura was practically holding him up, hugging his neck as she continued to kiss him, as his knees were wobbling so much.

 **"I can't believe it! Sakura is kissing Yoshi! Right in the ring in front of the entire audience!"** the announcer yelled in disbelief.  
 **"Never in my life did I think I'd see this!"** Jackal yelled, also in disbelief.

After what felt like hours, Sakura finally broke away, smiling and licking her lips. She could practically see steam rising off of Yoshi's head. "Sorry Yoshi, but you know what they say..." she trailed off before crouching down. She then shot right up for her finishing move. "All is fair!" she yelled before performing a backflip, kicking him in the chin. "In love and war!" she finished, kicking him a second time with her other leg, knocking him off his feet. She landed on her feet a second before Yoshi came crashing down on his back. She then went for the pin to wrap the match up.  
"1! 2! 3!" the ref counted, finally ending the match.

The bell sounded off as the audience roared with cheers and applause. **"HERE'S YOUR WINNER! BY WAY OF PINFALL! SAKURA HAGIWARA!"** the announcer cheered.  
 **"It was a long, hard match. Both gave it their all. But in the end, Sakura was able to use her feminine wiles and pulled out a victory."** Jackal commented, proud of Sakura for her victory.

Yoshi eventually sat up, rubbing his chin in pain. He staggered up onto his feet and tapped Sakura on the shoulder, making her turn around. He smiled and stuck a hand out to her. She took his hand, shaking it, only to get pulled in for a hug and a kiss. Sakura was shocked by this, but allowed herself to kiss back as her arms snaked around his neck. They held the kiss for a few seconds before breaking away. "You did good Sakura. That was one heck of a match." Yoshi told her.  
"Thanks. I had fun." Sakura replied.  
"I hope that, next time, we'll fight together instead of against each other." Yoshi added.  
"Me too." Sakura replied. Yoshi smiled and held her hand up in victory.

After the fight, Yoshi was walking with Sakura to her group, holding her hand in his. Upon arrival, Sakura was greeted with praise from her teammates, especially Moe, who glomped her. Yoshi chuckled at the sight. Chinatsu walked up to Yoshi and pat him on the shoulder. He turned to her. "Yeah?"  
"You did really good out there." she told him. "Better than I thought you would."  
"Gracias." Yoshi replied. "It sucks that I lost, but hey, you can't win 'em all. Plus, with this loss, I don't mind it." he added. Chinatsu giggled. "Also, where's Misaki?" he then asked.  
"I don't know." Chinatsu replied.  
"She said something about going to look for Rio." Moe chimed in.

Suddenly, Sakura's phone went off. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled it out. Misaki was calling her. She tapped the screen and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she greeted. As Misaki talked, Sakura was silent, listening to her. But given Sakura's body language, it seemed Misaki was talking too fast. "Ok, Misaki, please slow down." Sakura pleaded. Misaki spoke again, slower and more clearly. "So... you found Rio? She was with Ichiro?" Sakura asked, wanting to make sure she was not making things up. Misaki, while not audible to the others, not only confirmed it, but also told Sakura what happened. Sakura's eyes went wide. "You caught them doing WHAT NOW?" she asked. Whatever happened, it was something major. "...You sure it was Rio and Ichiro?" Sakura asked, still in disbelief. After Misaki confirmed it to her, Sakura covered the phone with her free hand. "You're not gonna believe this..." she told them.

 _ **The End!**_

 **And THAT, my friends, concludes this story. I'm really, REALLY sorry for making you wait so danged long for the last chapter. I hope it was worth the wait though. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. And as always, stay tuned for more content from me, if you want. God bless, and take care!**


End file.
